Nada Es Para Siemrpe
by Clown1986
Summary: No todo lo que brilla es oro, pero un milagro puede ayudar ¿no creen? Universo Alterno
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, la historia en 100 % mía, y por último, es sin fines de lucro =) Espero que les guste ;)_

_Se cuenta la historia de una hermosa joven de ojos miel y cabello azulado, que luego de un tiempo creyó que esos cuentos de hadas que le contaban cuando era pequeña, si existían y su tragi-cómica relación por fin llegaría al ansiado final feliz. Lo que ella no sabía, era que aunque ya había pasado mil obstáculos, ese final tan preciado no era lo que esperaba y a pesar de que por un tiempo todo era color de rosas, este no era lo que se imagino. Aunque siempre es bueno recordar que los milagros existen ¿no creen?_

"_**No todo lo que brilla es oro, pero cada obstáculo que se te presente pásalo y cada vez que vuelvan a parecer tómalo como experiencia de vida, recoge todo lo malo y guárdalo en tu mochila, luego mira al cielo y dale gracias al de arriba por la nueva oportunidad"**_

"" _**= frases en tono diferente**_

_**Cursiva = pensamientos**_

_**Nada Es Para Siempre**_

_**Nada es para siempre amor**_

_**Hoy nos toca compartir la misma luna**_

_**Y mañana quien sabrá**_

_**Si abra una separación por la fortuna**_

Hoy era el gran día, se encontraba frente al espejo mientras Kasumi la maquillaba, realmente se veía hermosa, su cuerpo era ya el de una mujer de 23 años y según tenía entendido, si que tenía un cuerpo de mujer. Lo tenía que reconocer, Akane ya no era esa muchachita de 16 que al recibir una ofensa respondía con algún golpe, había madurado, y por fin se había dado cuenta que nada de lo que le decían era cierto, era hermosa, inteligente, tenía todo lo que un hombre pudiese desear en una chica, la diferencia era que justamente el hombre que ella quería no estaba a su lado y aunque intento olvidarse de el a como diera lugar no podía y muy en el fondo de su corazón aun lo recordaba y lo amaba como el primer día.

Se veía radiante toda de blanco. Por el amplio escote del hermoso vestido largo asomaban su cuello grácil y sus hombros redondeados. Su figura lucia aun más esbelta con el estrecho cinturón de raso. Akane desvió la vista del espejo de cuerpo entero mientras una breve sonrisa brillaba en su cara. Porque sin duda su acompañante quedaría deslumbrado al verla. No era para menos. Sus hermosos ojos color miel contrastaban maravillosamente con el tostado de su piel, conseguido con sumo cuidado, se había vuelto un tanto pretenciosa, cuando comenzaba a pensar así, se repetía mil veces que estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Nabiki

Kasumi que se encontraba aun más nerviosa que ella mientras la ayudaba, había salido de la habitación y Akane suspiro con ganas de tirarse en su cama, pero se lo impedía el vestido que podía arrugarse. De manera que avanzo a pie descalzo hasta la ventana y miro hacia el cielo, el sol arrancaba vividos destellos de la inquieta superficie del estanque, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando borrar aquella melancolía que la estaba invadiendo, camino hasta su escritorio y comenzó a girar el globo terráqueo, lo detuvo en Nerima, con su dedo índice comenzó a fijar una línea hasta ese lugar que tantos recuerdos le traían, _Inglaterra_, pensó y una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro, de un momento a otro su mente viajo al pasado y comenzó a recordar aquel fatídico día en que todas sus ilusiones se fueron a la basura junto con su corazón.

_**Nadie sabe amor**_

_**Nadie sabe que podrá pasar mañana**_

_**Quiero amarte hoy**_

_**Quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma"**_

_**5 años antes**_

Era un día común y corriente en la vida de las familias Tendo y Saotome, las cosas ya no eran como antes, después de la boda fallida Ranma y Akane ya no eran los mismos, su relación había mejorado considerablemente, las discusiones habían finalizado por fin, mas de alguna vez habían tenido alguna diferencia, pero lo arreglaban de la mejor manera posible, conversaban y todo volvía a ser como antes, ese día no sería la excepción.

Kasumi se encontraba preparando el desayuno mientras los demás integrantes de la familia comenzaban a sentarse alrededor de la mesa, cuando ya todo estuvo listo comenzaron a comer, conversaban sobre lo que harían durante el día, y cosas por el estilo hasta que sonó la puerta, la mayor de las Tendo hablo.

- Yo voy - Kasumi se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta

Los demás siguieron comiendo como si nada hasta que la joven volvió con el rostro algo perturbado, cosa que era muy raro en ella.

- ¿Qué sucede hija?, te noto algo extraña, ¿Quién era? - pregunto Soun.

- Buenos días familia – todos se voltearon al reconoce aquella vos tan familiar, Ranma y Genma quedaron en shock, ya era tarde para actuar. – ¿Qué sucede, vieron un fantasma? – pregunto la mujer que aun se encontraba detrás de Kasumi.

- Claro que no Nodoka, por favor toma asiento, estábamos desayunando, ve Kasumi y trae algo para nuestra visita – contesto Soun

- Si padre, ¿Tía quiere algo en especial? – pregunto la joven.

- Solo té Kasumi, no te preocupes. – respondió Nodoka.

El silencio era enfermante en la sala, hasta que por fin había llegado Kasumi siempre con esa linda sonrisa que la caracteriza.

- Hay tiene tía, espero le guste – Kasumi se sentó junto a su padre.

- Muchas gracias Kasumi, esta exquisito – respondió Nodoka – Bueno, creo que todos se preguntaran que hago aquí, Ranma, Genma, ya lo sé todo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que el es Ranma? – pregunto un atontado Genma.

- Es una pregunta estúpida no crees Genma, Ranma es mi hijo, obviamente lo reconocería aunque se disfrazara de mujer. – Todos quedaron sorprendidos. – Después de mi última visita, no quise decir nada por miedo, pero estuve averiguando y por fin llegue a la verdad.

- ¿A qué se refiere tía? – preguntaba una Akane aun mas sorprendida, tenía miedo y no sabía el porqué.

- Ya se lo de su maldición – todos se quedaron en blanco, no sabían que responder, después de unos segundos Ranma tomo aire y comenzó a hablar.

- Mamá, es muy difícil de explicar, no es mi culpa, fue un accidente, aun así sigo siendo hombre, "con un pequeño problema" – lo último lo dijo en el tono más irónico que puede existir.

- Lo sé hijo y por eso estoy aquí, estuve viajando mucho tiempo, me sentí muy mal al no poder verte como quería, hasta que por medio de algunas personas logre recorrer todos los lugares en los que estuvieron ustedes, hasta que logre llegar a Jusenkio, hay me explicaron de las maldiciones, pregunte si había alguna de un panda y una chica peligrosa, no me trague del todo la historia de Ranko y su panda, hay comprendí todo. Al principio no lo tome muy bien, pero después de meditarlo durante un tiempo, me di cuenta que aun así eres un hombre, con maldición, pero lo eres, Ranma, lo que te vengo a decir no sé como lo tomes pero creo que es lo mejor para todos.

- ¿Qué sucede mamá? – pregunto un Ranma muy nervioso, había algo en el tono de su madre que no le gustaba, le dolía el corazón y no sabía por qué.

- Antes que nada, ven, dame un abrazo, que hace mucho que no te veo. – Nodoka se levanto al igual que Ranma, todos se sentían raros, era una escena muy tierna, hasta la agria Nabiki se conmovió, luego de un largo abrazo se volvieron a sentar. – Vamos mamá comienza a hablar, me pones nervioso.

- Si hijo, lo que sucede es que deseo romper el compromiso tuyo con Akane. – todos quedaron en shock, especialmente dos jóvenes que no sabían que decir, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, al mismo tiempo se miraron y la misma pregunta paso por sus mentes, _¿Qué será de mi sin él/ella? _

- ¿Porqué Nodoka, qué sucede?, explícame, se supone que fue un pacto de honor, ¿Porqué deseas romper el compromiso de nuestros hijos? - preguntaba un Soun al borde del llanto.

- Lo que sucede es que no le veo caso el tenerlos comprometidos sabiendo que no se quieren, yo los quiero a ambos y deseo más que nada que sean felices y lo que menos les veo es eso, felicidad, se llevan pésimo, es injusto tenerlos amarrados a algo que no quieren, me llevare a Genma y a Ranma conmigo, viajaremos a China para poder buscar una solución a su maldición, tal vez volvamos algún día, y si de verdad sienten algo, deseo que tanto Akane como mi hijo estén juntos pero por decisión propia.

Akane sentía que no podía respirar, una lágrima estaba a punto de escarparle pero la detuvo con un dedo, miro el piso, no sabía que decir, estaba muy triste, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era salir corriendo y encerrarse en su habitación hasta morir, que haría sin Ranma, lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo pero porque en este momento tenía que suceder esto, justo ahora que se estaban llevando bien, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué?

Ranma no estaba mejor que Akane, sintió como una punzada se le clavaba cada vez más fuerte en el pecho, ¿Qué haría sin ella?, la amaba más que a nadie, era la mujer que siempre quiso tener a su lado, no podía vivir si ella no estaba, quien la cuidaría si el no estaba, y si alguien se le acercara?, eso no le podía estar pasando a él, algo tenía que hacer, pero ¿qué?

- Y bien, ¿Qué piensas hijo?, ¿Estás de acuerdo? – Le pregunto a Ranma que aun seguía sumido en sus pensamientos – Ranma, hijo.

- Eh… si mamá, ¿Qué decías?

- ¿Qué piensas? ¿Te irás conmigo y tu padre?

Akane miro a Ranma, él no sabía que decir, se giro para ver el rostro de la chica que amaba y hay lo vio, era una mirada llena de tristeza, de esperanza, de amor?, _esto no puede ser verdad, y si ella también siente lo mismo que yo?, que hago?, mi madre o la mujer que amo, pero si ni siquiera sé si Akane me ama._

- No lo sé mamá, si es tu decisión, yo no puedo hacer nada, la respetare y haré lo que tu digas – La decisión estaba tomada, Akane sintió como su corazón comenzaba a romperse en mil pedacitos poco a poco, miro el piso nuevamente y se levanto.

- Disculpen, no me siento bien, iré a mi habitación, si me necesitan para algo estaré ahí.

- Pero hija, estamos tratando tu futuro, ¿Es que acaso no te importa? – preguntaba un Soun envuelto en lagrimas.

- Siempre han tomado decisiones por mí, una vez más una vez menos no creo que me afecte, lo que yo sienta o no ahora no viene al caso, tía Nodoka fue un gusto volver a verla de nuevo, espero que su viaje no dure mucho y nos volvamos a ver en otras circunstancias, tío Genma sabe que lo aprecio mucho, cuídese mucho y no la haga rabiar demasiado – Ahora era el turno de hablarle a Ranma, él la miraba atento por lo que diría, Akane suspiro y lo miro – Ranma, a pesar de nuestras estúpidas discusiones te quiero y mucho – al chico se le paro el corazón – somos amigos ¿no?, siempre lo seremos y espero que no se te olvide, siempre serás bienvenido, cuando quieras venir hazlo que te estaré esperando como la primera vez, fue un gusto haber compartido contigo estos dos años, con sus altos y bajos, pero lo pase muy bien, bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, que tengan un buen viaje, ¿Cuándo se van tía?

- Mañana a primera hora hija.

- Bueno entonces mañana a despedirse, ahora si me lo permiten, con su permiso. – Akane subió la escalera, se paro frente a su puerta, la abrió y entro, la dejo con seguro, de verdad no deseaba que nadie la molestara y se tiro en la cama a llorar.

Mientras en el salón, Nodoka tomaba la palabra.

- Bueno, creo que esta todo resuelto, mañana partiremos, espero que no te moleste Soun, pero de verdad es lo mejor, hijo espero me perdones algún día.

- Mamá, no tengo nada que perdonarte, tienes toda la razón del mundo, Akane y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, es la mejor decisión para ella y para mi, quizás en otra vida, ahora sí, me retiro a arreglar mis cosas, si aparecen esas locas de Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodashi, por favor Kasumi que no me molesten, no se, diles que ya me fui, cualquier cosa, no quiero verlas y menos despedirme.

- No te preocupes por eso ex cuñadito, esas locas no están en Nerima, Ukyo fue a visitar a su padre que estaba enfermo, Shampoo se fue junto a Mousse a buscar unas cosas no se ha donde y Kodashi si las otras dos no la llaman no aparece.- le respondió Nabiki

- Mejor así, bueno, con su permiso, hasta mañana.

- Pero Ranma ¿No bajaras a almorzar o a cenar? – una triste Kasumi le preguntaba

- No te preocupes, si me da hambre después bajare.

**Espero que les haya gustado =)**

**Ya saben, cualquier duda, consulta o sugerencia, UN COMENTARIO!**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Clown1986**


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, la historia en 100 % mía, y por último, es sin fines de lucro =) Espero que les guste ;)_

Y así se quedo todo, Soun llorando mientras Nabiki lo consolaba, Nodoka y Genma conversaban de cómo sería su viaje, Kasumi preparaba mas te, Akane luego de haberse desahogado lo suficiente se había quedado dormida y Ranma antes de entrar a su habitación se había quedado frente a la puerta de Akane, recordaba lo que momentos antes le había dicho, _a pesar de nuestras estúpidas discusiones te quiero y mucho, somos amigos o no?_, esas dos frases lo tenían confundido, de que eran amigos lo eran, pero realmente no sabía eso de que lo quería, o sea si, pero nunca se lo había dicho, y era muy diferente imaginárselo a escucharlo de sus labios, tomo aire y finalmente entro a su pieza.

El día paso muy rápido, las cosas estaban listas, la familia Saotome partiría después del desayuno, Nabiki, aunque suene ilógico no tenía ganas de nada, sabía que su pequeña hermana sufriría mucho al irse Ranma, pero ya no podía hacer nada, y eso era lo que más le dolía, solo le quedaba el consuelo de que sacaría a su hermana a adelante aunque fuera lo último que hiciese, Kasumi preparo comida suficiente para el viaje de aquella familia que tanto quería, Soun conversaba por última vez con su gran amigo y Nodoka.

Por otro lado Akane se sentía morir, no sabía si salir de su habitación o quedarse ahí hasta que llegara la mañana y lo viera partir para siempre, por ahora tenía claro que cuando todos se quedaran dormidos iría a la cocina para comer algo y luego dormir hasta la triste despedida, sabía que tendría que poner su mejor sonrisa, para que el la recordara, pero aun así le dolía, y le costaría mucho asimilarlo.

Mientras por las calles de Nerima un chico de unos 18 años, pelo negro recogido en una trenza paseaba, como él decía, _por última vez_, recordaba todo, desde cuando la conoció hasta su última conversación en el salón junto a todos. Había tomado una decisión, _creo que es lo mejor, no puedo irme sin antes decirle lo que siento, aunque me rechace, será la última vez que la vea y las cosas no pueden quedarse así._

Akane por fin había bajado a comer, para ella ya todos estaban profundamente dormidos, lo que no sabía era que un tímido chico la observaba desde la entrada de la cocina sin despegar su vista de ella, para Ranma esa niña era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, la amaba a tal punto que daría incluso su vida por tan solo una sonrisa.

En el momento en que Akane se ponía de pie para retirarse a su habitación, un Ranma ya decidido entraba, al voltearse la chica se topo con aquellos ojos azules que muchas veces deseo que la miraran más que a "una fea marimacho, pechos planos". Tan solo los distanciaban dos metros, gracias a la agilidad de Ranma eso se transformo en nada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?, será un viaje largo, deberías estar descansando – comenzó a hablar una Akane bastante tranquila para la desgracia de Ranma, este al contrario estaba tan intranquilo como si se fuera a enfrentar a la misma muerte.

- No puedo dormir, pensé que ya estabas dormida –

- Pues como puedes apreciar no, pero ya me retiro, así que con tu permiso – la niña se iba, pero un fuerte brazo la detuvo – ¿Qué quieres Ranma?, quiero dormir, me sueltas ¿Por favor?

- Akane necesito hablar contigo muy seriamente y si te percatas, si no lo hago ahora mañana ya no podré.

- Bueno, pero que sea rápido que estoy cansada – Ranma pudo observar que ella no tenia buena cara, tenía los ojos hinchados y se le veía triste, _estuvo llorando, no me gusta verla así, mas aun si es por mi culpa, bien invencible Ranma, si no es ahora no será nunca, ¿Qué más puede pasar a parte de salir volando por última vez en Nerima? _– Ranma, no tengo toda la noche.

- Sí, vamos, pero no aquí, no sé, puede ser en tu habitación?, no vayas a pensar mal, pero de verdad es muy importante.

- Bueno, vamos. – _no se lo está tomando tan mal_, pensaba Ranma, mientras que Akane no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa y se le estaba haciendo muy fácil disimular… _definitivamente lo amo, si el tenerlo cerca me pone nerviosa, ahahahaha, ¿Qué hago?_

Así caminaron hasta la habitación de Akane, la chica entro y se sentó en una silla, mientras Ranma cerraba la puerta y se dirigió a la cama.

- Ranma, "¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme según tu?"– esto último lo dijo un tanto irónico. Ranma levanto una ceja y le sonrió. – ¿Qué se te hace tan gracioso? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?, si viniste a burlarte de mí, mas te vale que te vayas, no tengo animo ¿OK? – el chico se puso serio.

- Lo que menos quiero es hacerte enojar, quizás es la última vez, tan solo era eso. – Akane cada segundo entendía menos. – Vamos Akane, será la última vez que nos veamos, necesito, deseo, quiero tener tus actitudes gravadas aquí y aquí. – Ranma se apunto la cabeza y luego el corazón. – No pienses mal ¿Quieres?, es la verdad, te voy a extrañar y mucho, tus más mínimos detalles – Akane ya no podía abrir más los ojos, definitivamente algo le estaba sucediendo al chico y no sabía que – No me mires así, quiero que sepas todo antes de partir, bueno, quizás me arrepienta después, pero a estas alturas no me interesa, ven, siéntate junto a mi por favor. – la chica no podía articular palabra, o estaba hechizado o algo muy grave estaba pasando, Akane se paró de la silla y se sentó junto a él, Ranma por su parte se volteo para mirarla a la cara, le tomo la mano, suspiro y comenzó a hablar. – Akane me gustas, no digas nada ¿Si?, déjame terminar y luego haz lo que quieras. Siempre me has gustado, desde el día en que llegue y quisiste ser mi amiga, no sabes como deseaba que fueras tú la elegida para ser mi prometida, sabes que soy terco y orgulloso, mil veces me maldije por herirte, yo y mi boca, eres la primera mujer de la cual me eh enamorado y serás la única, no te puedo sacar de aquí. – puso su otra mano en su corazón. – te amo más que a nadie en este mundo. – Akane ya no pudo seguir aguantándolo y comenzó a llorar, era mucho para ella, instintivamente lo abrazo – No llores por favor, que me duele más. – le decía mientras correspondía a su abrazo, Akane se comenzó a tranquilizar, iba a soltarlo cuando Ranma la atrajo más hacia el - Toda las sarta de estupideces que te eh dicho son mentiras crueles que sacaba a relucir en los momentos menos indicados, no es que me gustara hacerte enfadar, pero era la única manera que encontraba para que esas tres locas no te hicieran nada, bueno, resultaba, pero no sabes cuánto me arrepentía después, reconozco que no soy el prototipo de prometido que cualquier chica cuerda quiere, pero es lo que hay – la soltó un poco, la miro a la cara y le sonrió, la chica hizo lo mismo, mientras lo volvía a abrazar se acurruco en su pecho – Te voy a extrañar mucho a partir de mañana ¿Sabes?, demasiado, ya nada será lo mismo – en ese momento Akane comenzó a sollozar de nuevo – Pero no te preocupes que volveré ¿Ya?, encontrare esa maldita cura y volveré por ti, porque te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti. – la chica se soltó del abrazo y levanto el rostro, se limpio las lagrimas y le sonrió. – Akane dime algo ¿Sientes lo mismo por mi?, necesito saberlo, si no, no te preocupes, pero por favor di algo.

Akane lo miro, Ranma no sabía qué hacer, se estaba comenzando a impacientar cuando la chica puso ambas manos en su rostro lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso, fue corto pero muy importante para ambos, Akane lo volvió a mirar, le sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar.

- Ranma te amo, no sé si mas que tu a mí, pero sé que te amo más que a nadie en este mundo, te comprendo y no te preocupes, aquí estaré hasta que vuelvas, se que la maldición es muy importante para ti, aunque a mí no me importe, pero me queda el consuelo de que volverás por que sientes lo mismo que yo.

Ranma no entendía si podía ser más feliz, la estrecho más fuerte, luego la soltó, la puso de pie y la beso, ese beso era muy diferente al anterior, este estaba lleno de amor y pasión contenida, se amaban, eso estaba claro, ya nada les importaba, poco a poco se fueron recostando en la cama, sin dejar de besarse (eh, primer beso, se nota caleta ¬¬), el estaba encima de ella apoyado en su brazo para no aplastarla, entre besos y caricias contenidas Ranma se detuvo, le dio un beso corto y la miro.

- Esto no puede llegar más allá anata, te amo demasiado y creo que debemos esperar. – Akane lo miro y le sonrió.

- Tienes razón, te amo demasiado ¿Sabes? – y le dio un beso – y te esperare siempre, eso no quiere decir que tardes mil años ¿OK? – y otro beso – pero eso de esperar no quiere decir que no puedas dormir esta última noche conmigo. – le sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

- Y dices que yo soy el pervertido?

- Anata, el que duerman juntos dos personas que se aman y no saben cuando se volverán a ver, no quiere decir nada, tan solo quiero tenerte junto a mí, sentir tu piel, tu aroma – mientras decía todo eso lo acariciaba, a Ranma se le paraban los pelos con el contacto, luego se sentaron y Akane le sonrió, puso la cara más tierna, esas de cachorrito cuando quieren algo (¿me entienden?) y lo atrajo hacia ella – te amo Ranma Saotome, y solo quiero dormir contigo, nada más, palabra de explorador – Ranma la miro y le sonrió, luego se acomodaron en la cama mientras él la abrazaba, se besaron por última vez y se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al otro día Ranma se levanto muy temprano, debía aparecer en su habitación antes de que su madre lo fuera a despertar, lentamente se paro y se quedo mirando a Akane por unos segundos, se acerco a ella y al oído le susurro.

- Eres hermosa, te amo – y deposito un tierno beso en la frente de la chica.

Cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación la escucho decir

- Yo también te amo – Ranma se giro y la vio aun dormida, sonrió para sí y se fue.

El movimiento por fin había comenzado en la casa de los Tendo, el ultimo día de los Saotome en esa casa que por dos años fue su hogar había llegado, estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa esperando el exquisito desayuno de Kasumi, Soun en la cabecera, frente a él Ranma y Akane, a un lado, Nodoka y Genma y frente a ellos Nabiki y Kasumi que se encontraba sirviendo, todo transcurrió tranquilo y la hora de la despedida había llegado.

Todos se encontraban afuera, la familia Tendo frente a la Saotome después de los respectivos abrazos y palabras típicas, "buen viaje", "vuelvan pronto", "los extrañaremos", llego el turno de despedirse de dos jóvenes muy especiales, todos veían a Ranma y Akane, esta sin dudarlo dos veces se acerco a él y lo abrazo ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, el chico en un susurro apenas audible le dijo

- Espérame, te amo.- la chica no se quiso quedar atrás y le respondió

- Te esperare, también te amo- luego se separaron y quedaron frente a frente. Ya en su tono normal le dijo – Te voy a echar de menos Ranma, cuídense mucho ¿si? ahahaha y que no se te olvide entrenar mucho, yo también lo haré y la próxima vez que nos veamos nos enfrentaremos y te ganare

- Eso lo veremos, tu también cuídate mucho, cuídense mucho, los extrañare a todos, los quiero y muchas gracias por todo.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por la actitud de los jóvenes, los Saotome hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon, adelante iban Genma y Nodoka y atrás un Ranma muy triste, lentamente los Tendo fueron entrando a su casa, la última fue Akane, estaban separados por unos cuatro metros cuando el chico volteo a verla, hay estaba ella, sola, la chica lo miro y le dio su mejor sonrisa, en un susurro le dijo que lo amaba y el sonrió, se volteo y se perdió de la mirada de Akane.

_**Te quiero hoy**_

_**Quiero abrirle al corazón una ventana**_

_**Esto es amor**_

_**Y es tan grande que no cabe en mis palabras**_

_**No**_

**Estoy feliz =) Ya tengo un comentario +_+ Akanezita! Gracias, no te defraudare, espero que este capi también te guste, besos!**

**Espero que les haya gustado =)**

**Ya saben, cualquier duda, consulta o sugerencia, UN COMENTARIO!**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Clown1986**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. El fic es sin fines de lucro y ahora, a leer! =)**

Capítulo III

Cuando regreso a la realidad del presente, volvió a pensar que estaba cometiendo una traición. Pero no en perjuicio de Hideki (su acompañante). ¡Era Ranma el que debería acompañarla en la ceremonia de esa tarde, no Hideki…! Kasumi al borde de los nervios la llamaba desde el jardín. La peinadora había llegado, Soun se impacientaba y todo el mundo estaba atrasado.

Mientras la peinadora trabajaba con su cabello que a esas alturas le llegaba a la cintura, Akane si se inclinaba un poco podía ver parte del dojo por su ventana, no le extrañaba que al verlo recordara sus batallas, sus peleas y sus entrenamientos, sabía que ahora era una experta en las artes marciales, se había ido a entrenar con el maestro, al principio le era muy difícil controlarlo pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo la fue mirando como a una hija y dejo de lado eso de "viejo verde" que lo caracterizaba, Kasumi llevaba tres años y medio casada con el doctor Tofu, si, aunque no lo crean él se le declaro y le pidió matrimonio, tenían una hermosa hija de dos años llamada Hotaru y Nabiki no se quedo atrás, se había comprometido con Kuno, el rayo azul de Furinkan logro conquistar a la chica corazón de hielo y se habían casado hace dos años, tenían un hermoso bebe de 10 meses llamado Shinji, Soun por su parte siempre le fue fiel al recuerdo de su esposa

¿Y Akane?, ella por su lado había intentado olvidar a Ranma, pero no podía, Hideki por otra parte era su mejor amigo, se conocieron en la universidad y llevaban una hermosa amistad, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la multitud de chicos que andaba detrás de ella asumieron que de verdad ellos tenían una relación amorosa y no la molestaron mas, aun así seguía en su mente el amor de su vida, porque si en su vida había algún hombre, era él, su Ranma.

_**Quiero amarte hoy**_

_**Quiero amarte hoy**_

_**Por si no hay mañana**_

_**Quiero amarte hoy**_

_**Yo quiero amarte hoy**_

_**Por si no hay mañana**_

Nuevamente su mente comenzó a recordar, exactamente un año y medio atrás. Ella era una hermosa estudiante de medicina, todo estaba resultando como quería, hace un mes le había llegado una carta de Ranma.

_Amor_

_Sé que no te eh escrito mucho últimamente pero es por culpa de estos malditos estudios, mamá se ah empeñado en que debo tener el famoso titulo y no me deja en paz, por fin tengo un tiempo para aunque sea en unas pocas líneas te recuerde que te amo más que a nadie en este mundo, si, se que tu a mi también, por eso me empeño en terminar luego todo esto y estar junto a ti, mi amor, pronto serán las vacaciones así que espero poder ir a verte aunque sea unos días si?, no te prometo nada, pero te juro que haré lo imposible para que estemos unos días juntos, no sabes cómo te extraño, tus besos, tus caricias, todo, te quieres reír?, ahora le agradezco a Nabiki que sea una aprovechada, porque gracias a eso tengo varias fotos tuyas y de los dos, no me preguntes porque, pero ahora que nos establecimos definitivamente pude desempacar todo y las encontré, estaban en un sobre con mi nombre, sales hermosa en todas, el otro día le mostré una a un amigo y me dieron celos ¬¬ dijo que eras preciosa y que si no fueras mi novia correría a Nerima a conocerte, es extraño decir que eres mi novia, manerita de pedírtelo, por carta, pero me tenía que asegurar de que no llegara alguien antes y se me adelantara, no creo que sea necesario recordar que solo eres mía verdad?_

_Bueno amor, te voy dejando, mándale saludos a todos, dile a Kasumi que me alegro por la boda y a Nabiki por el compromiso aunque no sé como Kuno lo logro, te amo demasiado, y cada segundo que pasa mas, te cuidas ¿si?, piensa en mí que yo siempre te tengo en mis pensamientos._

_Te amare siempre_

_Ranma Saotome_

Ya había pasado tiempo de la llegada de esa carta y el aun no aparecía, aunque llevaba tres días de vacaciones aun así estaba muy ansiosa, lo extrañaba mucho, luego de haber releído la carta la guardo en su velador, sintió el teléfono y se levanto para contestar.

- ¿Si? diga

- ¿Akane?

- Si con ella, ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo Hideki

- Hideki ¡hola! ¿Como estas?, ¿Paso algo?

- Bien, gracias, no, no pasa nada, solo te quería invitar

- ¿A mí?, ¿Y dónde?

- Bueno están dando una película muy buena en el cine, es de artes marciales y como se que te gustan, bueno, había pensado en que sería buena idea ir a verla y no sé, ir a cenar después, ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece una excelente idea, ¿a qué hora y donde nos juntamos?

- A las 19:30 te paso a buscar a tu casa, ¿Está bien?

- Si claro, entonces hasta las 19:30, cuídate

- Tú también, nos vemos, adiós

- Adiós

Akane colgó, estaba muy feliz, le habían hablado mucho sobre esa película y le llenaba de emoción el ir a verla junto a su mejor amigo.

La hora había pasado muy rápido, la película había estado demasiado buena, al igual que la comida, Hideki se había esforzado mucho en que ella estuviera feliz, sabía que extrañaba mucho a Ranma, se sabía la historia de memoria y cada vez que Akane se sentía triste era él el que estaba junto a ella, lo que la chica ignoraba, era cuanto le dolía al joven amigo el que le hablara de su sufrimiento, porque a pesar de saber de memoria que ella tenía novio con el cual algún día se casaría, el se había enamorado locamente de ella y ese sería el día en que se lo diría a pesar de todo.

- Bueno Hideki, muchas gracias por todo, de verdad lo pase increíble, la película, la cena, todo, muchas gracias.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme Akane, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho.

- Yo también – y lo abrazo – Bueno entrare, hace un poco de frió, mañana a ver si nos juntamos ¿sí?, no sé, vamos al parque, algo se nos ocurrirá ¿sí?, buenas noches – cuando la chica se volteo para entrar Hideki la detuvo.

- Akane

- ¿Si? – cuando Akane volteo a verlo, él la atrajo y la beso. El beso fue muy corto, la chica lo soltó de inmediato y lo abofeteo – Hideki ¿Qué te pasa?, no lo vuelvas a hacer, sabes que tengo novio.

- Lo sé, pero no me pude aguantar, yo te amo, estoy enamorado de ti desde el día en que te vi por primera vez y no aguantaba más, aceptare que ya no quieras ser mi amiga después de esto, pero necesitaba decírtelo.

- No te preocupes, te comprendo, discúlpame a mí por no poder corresponderte, ya sabes él porque, aun así, seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos, se que algún día encontraras a la mujer ideal, así que no te preocupes ¿sí?, bueno ahora si me voy, te cuidas y mañana hablamos, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Akane, mañana te llamo, adiós

- Sí, hasta mañana.

Hideki se marcho y Akane entro a su casa, lo que ella no sabía era que un joven de unos 20 años había visto aquella escena, tan solo que el joven se había retirado al comienzo del beso y no vio el final.

Ranma estaba celoso, enojado, se suponía que ella lo esperaría y lo que menos se esperaba al volver era que Akane estuviera con otro, de verdad estaba muy molesto, había decidido por la hora esperarla en su habitación hasta que entrara.

Cuando Akane entro, todos estaban dormidos ya, subió sigilosamente las escaleras y lentamente entro en su habitación, al voltearse casi se desmaya.

- Hola Akane – la saludo Ranma, la chica corrió a sus brazos y cuando lo iba a besar, el chico la separo.

- ¿Que sucede?

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿no crees? – Akane comenzó a atar clavos y llego a la conclusión de que si Ranma estaba ahí, quizás había visto el beso de Hideki.

- No es lo que piensas.

- ¿Y que debería pensar? – Ranma estaba muy molesto

- Ranma ¿estás celoso?

- Sí y mucho, así que yo que tu comienzo a explicar.

- Ven ¿sí? – y lo atrajo hacia ella

- No, Akane habla, estoy esperando.

- Bueno, como quieras – la chica se acomodo en su cama – Ranma el chico es Hideki, es mi mejor amigo, nos conocimos en la universidad

- ¿Y porque nunca me hablaste de él en tus cartas?

- Eres bien despistado, si lo mencione, lo que no hice fue poner su nombre

- Bien, eso no viene al caso, y el beso ¿qué?

- A eso, no es nada

- ¿COMO QUE NO ES NADA?

- Ranma baja la vos, ya todos duermen y no quiero despertarlos ¿sabes?

- No me interesa, ¡explícame!

- Haaay hombre, fuimos al cine y luego a cenar, me trajo a casa y cuando iba a entrar me beso, eso es todo

- Claro y tú muy coqueta lo seguiste ¿no?

- Veo que sigues igual, está claro que no viste lo que sucedió después – Ranma la miro y se sentó junto a ella, sabía que apenas el chico la beso él se fue y no vio que paso después – Lo separe ¿sabes?, lo abofetee y le dije que no se le olvidara que tenia novio, él lo sabe, me dijo que se había enamorado de mi y que aceptaría que ya no fuésemos amigos y todo eso, le dije que lo perdonaba y que no se preocupara, que encontraría una chica que lo correspondiera, pero yo no podía, que seguíamos siendo amigos y que nos veíamos mañana.

- ¡Eso no!

- ¿Perdón?

- Escuchaste bien, eres MI NOVIA, MI MUJER, ERES MIA y no quiero que nadie se te acerque ¿entiendes?

- Ranma no crees ¿qué te estás pasando?, esas escenitas de celos no van contigo.

- No me interesa, sabes que soy celoso y mucho, pensé que lo tenías claro.

- Si lo sé – lo abrazo y lo comenzó a besar y entre besos le dijo – Y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, te extrañe ¿sabes?

- Yo también y mucho, ya no aguantaba más, te necesitaba cerca, Akane te deseo

- Y yo a ti, ven aquí – susurro atrevidamente sobre sus labios y así comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, un año y medio había pasado, ya eran mayores y las hormonas no podían mas.

**Continuara…**

**Agradecimientos: **

**RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft:** Muchas gracias por tu reviews! Me alegra mucho saber que lo escrito hasta ahora te gusto! Me vas a querer matar u.u la deje en la mejor parte! Pero espero que la continuación que pronto subiré la disfrutes tanto como yo lo hice al escribir ;) Besos y cuídate!

**Jacquesita Saotome:** Gracias! Espero que te guste este capítulo! La continuación se viene pronto, así que no te preocupes, cuídate mucho! Besos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. El fic es sin fines de lucro y ahora, a leer! =)**

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemon. Lean bajo su responsabilidad.**_

Capítulo IV

Se tiraron en la cama, la chaqueta que llevaba puesta resbalo de los hombros de Akane, dejándolos al desnudo. Él acarició uno de ellos, disfrutando de su suavidad. A su vez, introducía su otra mano bajo la camiseta queriendo llegar más allá, quería saborear cada centímetro de su piel. Quería sentirla entre sus brazos. Deseaba hacerla suya una y otra vez. Akane deslizó la camisa que Ranma llevaba puesta hacia atrás dejándole el torso desnudo, siendo ayudada por él. Ella acarició con sus dedos su pecho, sus hombros, y dejó que sus yemas sintieran el calor de su piel, deslizándose en un recorrido hasta su abdomen, acariciando sus abdominales. Sus cuerpos habían cambiado considerablemente, Ranma era todo un hombre y Akane no se quedaba atrás, ya era una mujer y que mujer. De repente, él la dio la vuelta. Pegó su cuerpo a la espalda de ella. Besó su cuello con necesidad. Movió sus caderas sobre sus nalgas, excitándola, excitándose aún más. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre su ropa y yacieron en su punto acariciándola sobre la tela. Y comprobó hasta que punto ella estaba dispuesta enteramente para él.

- Así no - susurró en su oído, alejando sus manos hacia el cierre de la falda - te necesito dentro de mí

- Y yo necesito estarlo.

Ella se dio la vuelta, poniéndose frente a él, sonriéndole. Entonces, Ranma la abrazo y con cuidado se puso sobre ella. La besó de nuevo y acarició sus pechos. Se sentía aturdido, era la mujer más hermosa y solo era de él. Siguió saboreando la piel más suave que alguien en su sano juicio pudiera desear. Abordó su pierna y perdió su mano bajo la falda, sintiendo el calor femenino. Sus dedos se enrollaron en la prenda y la deslizó por sus largas piernas, unos centímetros hacia abajo. Después se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

- Si llego a saber esto, no me hubiera ido nunca - y acarició los pliegues femeninos, sin llegar a penetrarla.

- Mi amor, ya que perdimos tiempo - Akane desabrochó los pantalones de Ranma y acaricio su excitado miembro - No perdamos más - hundió la mano bajo la última prenda que recubría su sexo y le acarició, piel contra piel.

Volvieron a los besos, la deseaba más que a nadie en el mundo, ella era la única que con solo mirarlo conseguía excitarlo de sobremanera. Recorrió su cuello con su lengua y acarició el lóbulo de su oreja. Y el deseo, la excitación y la lujuria pudieron con todo poder sobre sus mentes. Retiró la mano de ella y la aprisionó sobre el colchón por encima de su cabeza. Si le hubiera seguido acariciando hubiera terminado en ese preciso instante. Akane estaba demasiado excitada, como para detenerse. Ya no había vuelta atrás, deslizó las caderas, realizando movimientos sutiles con la pelvis, provocándole, incitándole a complementarla. Y en un movimiento preciso la penetró. Akane ahogó un grito en sus cuerdas vocales. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era despertar a alguien. Se abrazó a él y hundió su rostro en su pecho, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Sintió como el calor la invadía, como sus músculos vaginales recibían a un visitante añorado y ansiado por mucho tiempo. Su corazón se exaltó, su respiración se quebraba a cada impulso. El vaivén se hizo constante. Más profundo o menos profundo, más lento o más rápido. Variando el ritmo.

- Eres la mujer más maravillosa Akane- susurró en su oído con una voz ronca

Akane gimió y creyó recibir al orgasmo. Lo mejor fue que lo sintieron juntos, era su primera vez, para ambos, estaban felices, por fin estaban con la persona que tanto amaban, aunque eso no duraría mucho tiempo.

_**Somos como arena y mar**_

_**Somos más que una ilusión porque no hay duda**_

_**Y esta historia de los dos**_

_**Esta tan linda como nunca hubo ninguna**_

La peinadora terminaba su trabajo. Akane se miro en el espejo satisfecha. El vestido era precioso y con el peinado, gracioso y juvenil, Soun casi no la reconoció al entrar en la habitación en ese momento.

- ¿Eres mi pequeña Akane, realmente? – Pregunto, y la beso con ternura en la frente - ¡Si pareces una de esas princesas de Walt Disney!... – miro su reloj - ¡Jesús! ¡Tienes que apurarte! Es muy tarde, Nabiki ya partió, para ocuparse de la ceremonia… y yo ya tengo todo listo con el auto.

Soun salió del dormitorio muy apurado, Akane volvió su cabeza hacia la ventana, para mirar el dojo… Si, Debía ser Ranma el hombre que la acompañaría en la ceremonia… y no Hideki.

Porque esa noche… Aquella noche lejana de hacía más de tres años… conoció por primera vez la felicidad de ser mujer y de ser amada por un hombre. Se puso los zapatos, camino por la habitación y se detuvo. La peinadora repitió las empalagosas frases de halago. No era para menos. Salió del dormitorio y camino hacia el jardín. Creyó verse a si misma, junto al dojo, con los jeans viejos y Ranma a su lado.

_**Nadie sabe amor**_

_**Nadie sabe que podrá pasar mañana**_

_**Quiero amarte hoy**_

_**Quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma**_

Luego de haber hecho el amor durante horas, se habían quedado dormidos, Ranma fue el primero en despertar, se exalto al sentirla en sus brazos, muchas veces lo había soñado pero esta era diferente, ahora podía decir que le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, era su mujer y de nadie más.

Luego de mirarla un rato, el joven se introdujo en sus pensamientos…

_¿Qué voy a hacer, como se lo diré?, a ver… Akane te amo lo sabes?, pero tengo un problema… no mujer, si lo de la maldición ya acabo, este es más grave, nooo… no te asustes amor, te amo… demasiado para mi gusto… Akane no me interrumpas… que no me molesta estar completamente enamorado de ti, es solo un decir, me puedes escuchar?... bien, Akane, te tengo una noticia, que a la vez es un problema, me llamaron de una universidad en Inglaterra, dicen que por mis buenas calificaciones desean que entre como profesor jefe de la rama de artes marciales en su país _(alguien me puede decir si se practican artes marciales en Inglaterra? *.*) _Ya hable con mis padres y están muy orgullosos de mi… no te pongas a llorar quieres, esto es igual o más difícil para mí… decidí que iré, es por 5 años, me esperaras?... Akane el mazo nooooo!... de donde sacas eso?... amor es por nuestro futuro, juntare dinero y te llevare te lo juro, pero necesito que comprendas… claro que pienso en ti, por eso vine, quería que supieras antes de partir… que cuando me voy?, pasado mañana… pero Akane como dices que vuelvo para acostarme contigo e irme?, mi amor, te amo, de verdad esto es por los dos, compréndeme… que quieres terminar?, pero Akane, hemos pasado muchas cosas y tu quieres que esto se acabe así?... si se que hemos esperado mucho pero no podemos terminar así, que haré yo sin ti?... que nooo, entiende, no pienso solo en mi… Akane no soy egoísta… bueno, si ya tomaste esa decisión no puedo hacer nada, si en cinco años vuelvo y aun estas soltera… que nooo!, no me confió de que me esperes toda la vida, escúchame quieres?, te amo más que a mi vida, no soy nada si tú no estás, tan solo es una oportunidad que se me presentara una vez en la vida y deseo que funcione, para que cuando nos casemos… yaaaaaaaa, basta, si ya sé que no me esperaras, que los planes se fueron a la mierda, pero sabes qué?, espere que si me amabas tanto como decías me esperarías, pero veo que… hayyy mujer, que si sé que me amas, pero esperaba más de ti… contigo no se puede… si así lo deseas nunca más volveré, tan solo recuerda SIEMPRE, ME OYES?, que nadie te amara como yo, hasta nunca._

_MIERDA!, no Ranma no será así, aunque la conozco demasiado sé que no será así, más que pensamientos parecía una pesadilla, puedo tener pesadillas despierto?, en fin… mejor la despierto y se lo digo._

- Akane, amor, despierta, tengo que hablar contigo.

- Emmm… que paso Ranma, un ratito mas ¿sí? – y se acurruco mas a él.

- No amor, tiene que ser ahora ¿sí?

- Bueno – Akane se sentó y lo miro – ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tenias que decirme?

- Aquí no, quiero que sea en otro lugar, en el dojo ¿sí?

- Pero amor, mira la hora, son las 6:30

- Por favor, por favor

- Bueno, vistámonos y vamos ¿ya?

- Sip

Luego de vestirse se dirigieron al dojo, aun dormían todos así que no metieron el más mínimo ruido, al llegar, Akane lo abrazo y lo beso, Ranma la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, la chica se preguntaba el porqué de tanta ansiedad, parecía el último beso, en fin, se separaron y el chico hablo

- ¿Sentémonos?

- Bueno mi amor

Ranma la miro, tomo aire y le largo todo, su pesadilla despierto se hizo realidad, la conocía muy bien, reacciono tal como lo había esperado, solo había cambiado el final.

- Akane, ya lo dije, TE AMO, ¿ME ESCUCHAS?, y aunque sea lo último que haga, volveré, y te lo juro, como que me llamo Ranma Saotome que serás mi esposa

- Jugaste conmigo… no te entiendo – le decía Akane que ya estaba llorando

- Que no mujer, no juego contigo, lo hago por los dos

- Si ya no tenemos nada más de que hablar. Vete.

- Si así lo quieres, pero ya sabes, volveré y serás mi esposa… te amo mi vida… – la tomo de la barbilla y la beso. Y así Ranma se fue.

_**Te quiero hoy**_

_**Quiero abrirle al corazón una ventana**_

_**Esto es amor**_

_**Y es tan grande que no cabe en mis palabras**_

_**No**_

**Continuara…**

**Lo siento! Aunque el capítulo lo tenía hace días, no lo pude subir antes :/ He tenido varios problemas en el último tiempo, y el más reciente fue el término con mi novio. No es escusa, pero comprendan que no me sentía muy bien, aún no me siento bien =( **

**Espero que de todo corazón este capítulo les guste, no soy muy buena escribiendo lemon, pero me la jugué y espero lo disfruten tanto como yo! Cuídense mucho! **

**Besos**

**Clown23 **

**Agradecimientos: **

**Hatake-Katia: **Gracias por tu comentario! Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, Ranma ya no está con Akane, porque apareció Nodoka y le propuso que se fuera con ella y Genma para buscar una solución para lo de la transformación. Con respecto a la segunda consulta, sigue leyendo! En el próximo capítulo se sabe si se casara o no con Hideki! Puede que aparezca con una sorpresa a última hora. Cuídate mucho y espero que te guste este capí' también.

**kary14: **Vamos por partes. De verdad muchas gracias por tu comentario! En relación a tus preguntas, te puedo decir que, no es por ser mala, pero no se aún si Akane se casa con Hideki, y lo de Ranma, está buscando una cura para la transformación, pero como puedes ver, en el capítulo anterior, ya apareció! =) Lo de envenenar a Akane, no creo que le guste mucho a nuestro querido Ranma, así que yo lo evitaría :P Mucho Cariños y besos!

**RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft: **Señorita no me mate por favor (cara de horror, mezclada con pena) Lo del matrimonio? Te tengo una sorpresa, pero tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo! (Risa macabra) Hideki no es malo, pero un amigo en tiempos de tristeza nunca está de más. Espero que este capítulo también te guste! Cuidate mucho linda! Besos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios!.

**Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. El fic es sin fines de lucro y ahora, a leer! =)**

Capítulo V

Volviendo a la realidad, Soun la urgía, gritando desde la entrada de autos que ya estaba listo, que llegarían atrasados. Y la peinadora corría hacia ella, con una peineta en la mano como si fuera una katana, para darle los últimos toques. Pero Akane cerró los ojos. Las ideas desfilaban en su mente, como frases consientes que pronunciaba sin mover sus labios y que solo ella podía oír.

_No es una traición. No podía ser de otra manera… ¡él tenía que irse! Al otro lado del mundo, para no volver nunca más, ¿Qué podían hacer?_

Fue ella la que planteo la dolorosa solución. No sacaban nada con seguir de novios, si no se iban a ver nunca.

Y Ranma se fue para siempre.

Allí, en el jardín, la peluquera la alcanzo y comenzó a arreglarle el peinado, mientras venia Kasumi y se ocupaba de alisarle el largo vestido blanco, Luego se fueron al auto, en donde Soun las esperaba para dirigirse a la ceremonia. Lloraba por dentro. Y lo reconocía: ¡no había olvidado a su Ranma, y la herida que se produjo tres años y medio antes, cuando se separaron, no cicatrizaba! No podía llorar hacia fuera, por que las lagrimas habrían estropeado su cuidadoso maquillaje…

Tampoco habría sido correcto que Hideki advirtiera la pena que sentía en un momento en que se suponía debía sentirse feliz. Pero todas sus emociones de derramaron finalmente, cuando el rector le entrego su diploma en la ceremonia de graduación. Lloro como una niña, y después corrió a su asiento, en medio de aplausos cariñosos de sus compañeros, en donde la acogieron los brazos de su querido padre, sus hermanas, sus cuñados… y Hideki

Pero ella pareció ignorar a su mejor amigo, casi novio, aunque acepto aparentemente dichosa el beso de felicitaciones por el término de sus estudios de enseñanza superior. El recuerdo de Ranma había emergido en ese momento tan especial en su vida, causándole vivo dolor y atormentadas nostalgias… ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si en vez de su graduación, ella estuviera en ese momento casándose con Hideki…?

Brindaron con un poquito de _champagne_ cuando llegaron a la casa y Kasumi puso a Strauss en un CD, Soun la saco a bailar y precisamente como si fuera una novia que acaba de casarse. Y Akane bailo después con sus cuñados. Hideki miraba a cada rato el reloj, bueno, Akane lo sabia; tenía que irse a su casa, ya que también su hermana se había graduado ese mismo día y cuando se despidió ella se sintió culpablemente aliviada. Entonces se le acerco Nabiki con Shinji en brazos, para decirle unas palabras al oído.

- Hay una sorpresa para ti hermanita – le dijo con cara de complicidad – y está en el dojo.

Se olvido del mundo y corrió hacia el dojo. Trastabillo y casi cayó en el estanque, pero lo rodeo y se interno por entre los pasillos. El dojo seguía exactamente igual y se adentro en su interior. Un gran ramo de rosas rojas había sido colocado frente al altar de su madre y una tarjeta blanca decía con grandes letras "Te Amo". Era una letra inconfundible. Temblaba su mano, cogió la tarjeta y leyó una frase escrita con una letrita diminuta: "Ver al reverso"; una flecha indicaba el margen derecho. Dio vuelta el trozo de cartulina entre sus dedos.

_¡Felicidades en este día tan especial!_

_He regresado… para quedarme. El trabajo me agobio, no podía aguantar más allá, pedí mi traslado para la universidad de Nerima. ¿Y sabes porque quise volver? Por ti, Akane_

Ya no podía leer, pues sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, tontamente, pensó que sus ojos tan maquillados, después del llanto en la ceremonia y el de ahora, debían parecer los de un payaso, sin importarle como se vería, se pasó el dorso de la mano y siguió leyendo:

…_porque si no volvía a Nerima, me moriría, si, moriría de amor por no tenerte, te jure hace tres años y medio que volvería para casarme contigo y aquí estoy, recuerdas que soy el gran Ranma Saotome, el que nunca deja algo a medias, el que siempre cumple lo que promete? y esta no será la acepción_

Ranma había bajado del avión y la había llamado por teléfono, Nabiki le contó de la graduación, él trajo rosas y…

… allí estaba, detrás de ella sonriendo, con su cara iluminada de felicidad, aunque con un reflejo de angustia en sus ojos.

- Después de tanto tiempo sin comunicarnos… ¿Debo volverme por donde vine o puedo quedarme?

- Hace tiempo que no se de ti – le reprocho la chica.

- Y menos yo de ti, tuve miedo, aun lo tengo

- Bueno… entonces ninguno es culpable de la incomunicación

- Creo que esa separación fue una estupidez… - le sonrió, abriendo los brazos – Pero leíste la tarjetita de las rosas, ¿no? Lejos de ti comprendí que no podía seguir viviendo así, además te hice un juramento y siempre cumplo.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la niña cuando Ranma le tendió los brazos para recibirla y hacia ellos corrió Akane, para sentir después el contacto de su cuerpo fuerte y el de sus manos firmes sobre la espalda y la cintura, que parecían abarcarla por completo. Más tarde, esas manos le sostenían las mejillas cuando se besaron… en la puerta del dojo de la familia.

_**Quiero amarte hoy**_

_**Quiero amarte**_

_**Por si no hay mañana**_

_**Quiero amarte hoy**_

_**Yo quiero amarte hoy**_

_**Por si no hay mañana**_

**Continuara…**

**¡Sorpresa! Les dije que no las defraudaría, ¿De verdad creyeron que nuestra pareja favorita no se quedaría junta? Me gusta el suspenso, ¡Pero no para separarlos! ¡Antes muerta!**

**Bueno chicas, de todo corazón espero que les haya gustado este capí', sé que es algo corto, pero tranquilas, ya se acerca el gran final… =)**

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personitas que se han dado el tiempo de leerla y por dejar su comentario. ¡Sus opiniones son mi paga!**

**Otra cosita, subí el primer capítulo de otra historia de nuestra querida pareja, ¡Espero que también les guste! ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Besos!**

**Clown23**


	6. Chapter 6

**Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. El fic es sin fines de lucro y ahora, a leer! =)**

Capítulo VI

Ranma y Akane llevaban casi cinco años de feliz matrimonio, tenían una hermosa hija, había que reconocer que era igual a su padre, aunque tenía los ojos de su madre, su nombre es Ranko, y este día cumplía 4 años. Todos estaban presentes en el dojo, Kasumi y Tofu con la pequeña Hotaru, la niña cada día se parecía más a su madre aunque era igual de despistada que su padre, Nabiki y Kuno estaban tratando de encontrar al revoltoso Shinji, era un niño muy travieso, ambicioso como su madre y caballero como el padre, a veces. Genma y Nodoka también estaban presentes, al igual que los viejos amigos, Shampoo y Mousse aparecieron con un par de gemelos, Ryoga y Ukyo llevaban a una hermosa niña de 6 años y se les veía bien, de Kodashi nunca más se supo, según tenía entendido Kuno, se había casado con un alemán de una muy adinerada familia y recorrían el mundo, en Soun no cabía mas felicidad, estaban todos reunidos y felices.

Lamentablemente Akane no se encontraba, hace cerca de una hora había recibido una llamada de emergencia del hospital y salio corriendo a atender la urgencia, Ranma había hablado con ella hace unos cinco minutos y la chica le había dicho que a más tardar en 20 minutos llegaría al dojo, la pequeña Ranko estaba intranquila, quería ver a su madre, era su cumpleaños y aunque Akane antes de salir había dejado todo listo, la niña la extrañaba.

- Papá, papá, ¿por qué mami no llega?

- Hable hace un rato con ella y me dijo que en unos minutos más estaría acá

- Papi la quiero ver – la niña comenzó a hacer pucheros, era la única aparte de Akane que lo conmovía con una simple mirada

- Lo sé hijita, pero ya estará por llegar – la había tomado en brazos, luego la dejo en el piso y le dijo – Ranko ve a jugar con tus primos y amigos, mami ya debe estar por llegar, ¿si?, disfruta, es tu cumpleaños, yo saldré a ver si viene Akane ya?

- Si papi – la niña salió corriendo y saltando.

Definitivamente Akane estaba tardando más de lo normal, se suponía que ya debería haber llegado, se estaba preocupando demasiado, de un momento a otro sintió una gran punzada en el pecho, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, así que salió a la calle a esperarla, cuando de un segundo a otro sintió un choque, no sabía el porqué pero sus piernas se movían solas, corrió al lugar y hay la vio.

Un hombre de unos 40 años gritaba

- Lo siento no la vi, venia corriendo y se cruzo, que alguien llame a una ambulancia!

La escena parecía sacada de una película de drama y horror, una hermosa joven de unos 28 años se encontraba atrapada entre una pared y un auto, no muy lejos de ahí se veía a un joven de la misma edad, intentando asimilar lo que veía, no podía ser cierto, era una broma y de muy mal gusto, luego de unos segundos que para él fueron eternos vio como llegaba una ambulancia y un carro de bomberos, por fin las piernas le obedecieron y corrió.

- DEJENME PASAR… ES MI ESPOSA… QUE NO VEN QUE SE MUERE, MIERDA!, SUELTENME!

Ranma se acerco junto a su esposa, la chica sintió que una mano fuerte le sujetaba la suya y abrió los ojos.

- Tranquila mi amor, están moviendo el auto para liberarte, hay que darse prisa porque si no Ranko se enfadara, no sabes como deseaba que llegaras pronto – ya no aguantaba más y se puso a llorar – Vamos Akane tienes que ser fuerte

Por fin los bomberos habían retirado el auto que aprisionaba a la chica, Ranma lentamente la deposito en el piso, los paramédicos se acercaron a atenderla, el chico aun no le soltaba la mano

- Ranma?... que… que paso?

- Akane no hables te están atendiendo, no te esfuerces mas amor si?

-Mi… amor… no… no siento el cuerpo

- Lo debes tener dormido por el impacto, vamos Akane eres fuerte, no me puedes hacer esto

- Ra… Ranma cui… cuida a Ranko… pídele perdón de… de mi parte por no… no poder llegar… a tiempo… si? – en Ranma no cabía más dolor, si era una pesadilla lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que lo despertaran, no podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos veían, la mujer que amaba se moría en sus brazos, que sería de él y su pequeña hija?, como se lo explicaría a Ranko?, como pudo se seco las lagrimas y logro hablar.

- Akane no hables quieres?, saldrás de esta como siempre, no me puedes dejar solo

- No… no te dejare solo… estarás con… con el fruto de nuestro amor… Ranma… me… me falta el aire… amor… recuerda… que te amare… siempre – y la chica cerró los ojos

- NOOOOOOOO! AKANEEEEEEEEEE!

_**Te quiero hoy**_

_**Quiero abrirle al corazón una ventana**_

_**Esto es amor**_

_**Y es tan grande que no cabe en mis palabras**_

_**No**_

_**FIN ¿?**_

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Espero que no quieran matarme =( Me emocione :/ Me costó un mundo escribirlo, lamento dejarlas en suspenso, pero lo tenía que hacer…. Como pueden ver, no falta mucho para que termine… De hecho este era el final, pero como una recompensa por la espera (Si leen "Tu amor" sabrán el motivo de la demora), el martes subiré el último capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, de verdad me lleno de emoción con cada uno de ellos, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo y solo para ustedes, porque valen todo eso y más. Cuídense mucho, besitos…**

**Clown1986**


	7. Chapter 7

**L****os personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi y como saben el fics es sin fines de lucro.**

**Notas de la autora: **

**Chicas, como se los mencione en el capítulo anterior, este es el final. Espero de todo corazón que les guste, este es mi primer fics terminado, puede que el final este un poquito corto, pero de verdad lo hice con todo el cariño del mundo para ustedes. No las entretengo más. Así que ahora a leer… =)**

**Capítulo VII FINAL**

Un hombre de unos 35 años se encontraba junto a su hermosa hija en el cementerio, los dos atentamente miraban la tumba frente a ellos, el chico no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le saliera, la pequeña miraba en silencio aquel trozo de mármol

Luego de unos minutos el chico sintió como unos brazos que el conocía perfectamente se pasaban por su cintura para depositar las manos en su vientre en un hermoso gesto, lentamente se volteo y allí la vio, le sonrió y luego la beso

- ¿Porqué tardabas tanto? – preguntaba un tanto serio el chico

- Mi amor, ya estoy aquí, lo que sucede es que no encontraba las flores que le gustaban a mamá, tuve que recorrer todo, pero las encontré

- ¿Mami?

- ¿Qué pequeña?

- Háblame mas de mi abuelita, el abuelo cada vez que le pregunto me evade, parece que no le gusta hablar mucho.

- No es eso hija solo que a papá le duele recordar a mamá, la amaba mucho ¿sabes?, yo diría que incluso mas que tu papá a mi – la chica sonrió y deposito los hermosos gladiolos en la tumba

- Creo que ya es tarde, hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra pequeña y no creo que quiera hacer esperar a sus invitados ¿verdad hija?

- Si papi – la niña lo abrazo y le tomo la mano – ¿vamos mami?

- Si hija, vamos.

La hermosa familia se dio la vuelta y se retiraron de aquel frió lugar. La chica se paro y tomo el brazo de su esposo, la pequeña niña los miro, sonrió y siguió caminando.

- Te amo mucho ¿sabes?

- Y yo a ti, como nunca imagine amar a alguien… Akane.

La pareja se abrazo y luego se unieron en un tierno beso.

- Espera Ranko, no te alejes demasiado… - Ranma y Akane se unieron a su hija y así los tres tomados de la mano se fueron del cementerio.

Antes de salir Akane volteo y vio la tumba de su madre.

_**Noriko Tendo**_

_**Madre y esposa**_

_**De tu esposo y tus hijas**_

_**Que te amaran y recordaran siempre**_

Akane se giro nuevamente y comenzó a recordar.

_Ranma no asimilaba que su esposa ya no respiraba, les gritaba a todos que la salvasen, los paramédicos hacían lo imposible por lograr que la chica volviera a respirar, por el escándalo todos los que se encontraban en la casa de la familia Tendo salieron a ver qué ocurría, Ranko al ver a su madre en el piso y su padre llorando intento correr pero Ryoga la detuvo, la tomo en brazos y la niña comenzó a llorar, nadie se explicaba cómo podía ser tan injusto el destino, de un segundo a otro se ve a Akane de pie junto a Ranma sujetándole la mano a ella?_

_- ¿Qué está pasando? – se preguntaba una aturdida Akane, como era posible que se viera a sí misma, no lo podía creer, según recordaba se dirigía a su casa cuando corrió para cruzar la calle, solo sintió las luces de un auto dirigirse hacia ella, luego como la arrastraba hacia la pared y después a Ranma llorando a su lado porque estaba ¿muerta? – si es una pesadilla que alguien me despierte, es el cumpleaños de Ranko, no me lo perdonara nunca._

_Luego de unos segundos Akane se encontraba en un túnel, donde al final había una luz, algo la hacía caminar hacia ella cuando una tibia mano la tomo por el brazo, la chica se volteo y allí la vio_

_- ¿Mamá?_

_- Si hija soy yo_

_- Pero ¿cómo? Si tu estas…_

_- Si Akane, estoy muerta_

_- Mamá… - la chica se puso a llorar y se unieron en un cálido abrazo – te eh extrañado mucho_

_- Y yo a ti hijita, pero aun no es el momento de estar juntas_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Akane, tienes un camino por recorrer aun, tienes un esposo y una hija que te aman mucho ¿sabes?_

_- Si lo sé mamá… pero yo ya estoy muerta_

_- No hija, aun puedes volver_

_- Pero ¿cómo?_

_- Digamos que es una segunda oportunidad – se soltaron del abrazo y Akane se limpio las lagrimas_

_- ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo?_

_- ¿Lo escuchas? _

_- ¿Qué cosa? – a lo lejos se escuchaba la vos de Ranma llamándola, al mismo tiempo a Ranko llorando y pidiéndole que vuelva_

_- ¿Ves?, te necesitan, corre hacia ellos hija, cuando sea el momento nos volveremos a ver._

_- Gracias mamá… te amo – se volvieron a abrazar y Akane corrió hacia las voces de Ranma y Ranko_

_Mientras aun en el lugar del accidente se ve a Ranma llorando junto a su hija, de un momento a otro sus ojos se fijaron en Akane y la volvió a llamar_

_- Akane, por favor vuelve… - nadie se explicaba el porqué pero repentinamente la chica abrió los ojos miro hacia su esposo y su hija y les sonrió. Ranma y Ranko corrieron hacia ella y los tres se unieron en un tierno abrazo, junto a ellos se vio a la madre de Akane sonriendo_

_- aprovecha esta segunda oportunidad – pronuncio en un susurro y luego desapareció…_

Volviendo al presente, Akane pronuncio en un susurro apenas audible…

- Gracias mamá… por la segunda oportunidad.

_**Ahora si…**_

_**FIN**_

_Chicas: _

_Deseo de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Va dedicado para todos aquellos que a pesar de no tener edad para creer en las historias con "finales felices", siguen pensando que aunque la vida te da muchos problemas y cada vez se te hace mas difícil salir adelante, hay que ponerse de pie, levantar la cabeza y darle tu mejor sonrisa al mundo como si fuera la ultima y como me dijo alguien por hay, recoge todo, lo malo y lo bueno, guárdalo en tu corazón y sigue tu camino, nunca sabrás cuando esa experiencia que quizás en su momento fue amarga te ayudara a salir de una peor._

_Hasta la otra_

_Clown1986_

Otra cosita, muy importante =) Quiero agradecerles a cada una de ustedes por sus comentarios, sinceramente, cuando publique por primera vez no tenía muchas expectativas, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo contrario y me trague mis palabras. Me han llenado de esperanzas para seguir escribiendo, son la motivación que necesitaba, son personas que sin conocerlas me han alentado a seguir adelante con mis proyectos. De verdad muchas gracias…. LAS ADORO A TODAS!


End file.
